


Мост

by Red_Sally



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Моста видно порой слишком многое, но Хеймдаллю все равно кажется, что он слеп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мост

Глядя с Моста в звёздную бездну, Хеймдалль по-кошачьи щурит жёлтые глаза. Все больше тварей в девяти мирах стали скрываться от его взгляда: ради шутки, из стыда, а чаще для того, чтобы беспрепятственно творить недоброе. И пусть началось это с Локи, но он ли виной тому, что Хеймдалль больше не всевидящ?  
Сияние бесчисленных светил за пределами Иггдрасиля дробится на спектр и рассеивается среди пламенеющих ветвей. С Моста всё видно лучше, чем из дворцовой библиотеки, но Хеймдалль смаргивает слезу и, не удержавшись, трёт глаза рукой. Усталость перекатывается песком под веками, колет глаза болью. Хеймдалль трясёт головой, силясь избавиться от гадкого ощущения, и вперивает слезящийся взгляд в колючие звёзды, ища и находя то, что может помочь ему одолеть подлую хворь.  
«Может быть, ты ищешь иной красоты», – сказал он как-то Тору, стоя рядом с ним у края Моста. Тор его не понял. Он нашел ту, которая затмила для него свет бездны и сияние огней Асгарда, и без колебаний отправился за нею.  
Хеймдалль успел повидать множество игр асов со смертными, но ни разу не видел меж ними любви – а потому поначалу следил за Тором и его подругой в тревожном ожидании разлада. И был уверен, что рано или поздно даже мощи Моста, соединяющего миры, перестанет хватать их сердцам. Он не думает о том, что будет после: вернётся ли Тор, чтобы положить конец странным забавам Всеотца, повадившегося ночами спускаться в казематы и подолгу глядеть на пустую камеру покойного Локи, – или останется в Мидгарде, чтобы продолжить долгую жизнь в одиночестве. Он боится увидеть новую боль в глазах повелителя бурь, которого помнил ещё ребенком. Но проходит год, а за ним другой; жизнь в Асгарде, вечная и неизменная, идёт своим чередом. Тучнеют поля, возводятся дворцы, богатеют города и цветёт золотая столица.  
Но Тор не возвращается. А мир, в котором равновесие между смертным и вечным нарушено, не может не измениться.  
С Моста видно многое, даже слишком. Хеймдалль видит, как тает, истончается в каждодневных заботах Всеотец, на плечи которого легла потеря семьи. И хотя эти плечи отнюдь не дряхлы, а спина с каждым днём разгибается все горделивее, ночные визиты в подземелья тревожат Хеймдалля тем сильнее, что губы Одина беззвучно шевелятся, словно в зачарованной клетке он видит что-то, больше никому не доступное.  
Хеймдалль не спит ночами. Он глядит, как Фандрал и Вольстагг, помилованные царской волей, радуются спасению и свободе вполсилы, смотрят на Мост – один с обидой, другой в недоумении. Нет кабака, в который они не заглянули бы, нет того горючего напитка, которым не набрались под завязку, и драки, в которую не ввязались. Но ни пиры, ни забавы, ни девицы не могут вернуть им веселья, ушедшего вместе с Тором, другом и господином.  
Сиф говорит им: не дело горевать так, словно Тора нет в живых. Мидгард ближе, чем царство Хель, так неужели Тор не обрадуется нам, не обнимет как прежде, не устроит праздник, если мы явимся?  
Хеймдалль знает, что она будет последней в девяти мирах, кто попросит его открыть Мост в Мидгард. Зачем ей, ревнивой, смотреть, как Тор глядит на свою смертную? Острая боль разлуки в тёмных глазах леди Сиф сменяется глухой тоской ещё прежде, чем в Асгарде проходит первая зима без Тора. И после пира в ночь Йоля он видит, как она тихо, крадучись, точно разведчик на вражеской земле, входит в покои Фандрала. А рано утром, еще до того, как просыпается прислуга, уходит к себе, пряча под распущенными волосами пылающее лицо. Тело благодарно, но сердце капризно, и Фандрал знает это как никто.  
Весной он восходит на Мост и просит Хеймдалля отправить его в Ванахейм. И Хеймдалль открывает.  
Вольстагг уходит летом.

Глаза Хеймдалля слезятся на ветру, когда, стоя недвижно, он сквозь пространство устремляет взгляд туда, куда всегда мог лишь смотреть.  
В Мидгарде наступает утро.  
Золотая заря заливает небо над городом из стекла и металла, пускает по зеркальным стенам россыпи солнечных молний. Свет не проникает на узкие улицы, спрятанные в густой тени высоких зданий, но маленькую спальню, одну стену которой целиком занимает окно, солнце пронизывает насквозь. Узкое ложе, не подобающее царевичу, занимают двое спящих, прижавшиеся друг к другу, переплетшиеся руками и ногами так, что непонятно, где он, а где она. Асгардское золото перепутано с мидгардской бронзой: Тор обнимает свою женщину.  
Хеймдалль забывает дышать; глазам больно, солнечные лучи слишком ярко горят на растрёпанных косицах Тора, слишком откровенно освещают нагое тело на простых льняных простынях. Мерно поднимается от дыхания широкая грудь.  
Хеймдалль моргает, и мидгардская заря меркнет среди сотен, тысяч подобных ей. В обозримой звёздной бездне они кажутся не ярче свечных огоньков. Один судорожный вздох – и видение пропадает полностью: пожелай отыскать, и то найдешь не сразу.  
Страсть ослепляет взор и притупляет разум: это скажет любой, кто подвержен страстям. Оттого блюдут целибат маги и вёльвы, оттого нет ни жены, ни девицы у лучшего из асов. Если хочешь видеть все – гляди равнодушно. Если сердце, которое должно радоваться чужому счастью, болит, нет большей беды.  
Хеймдалль сходит с Моста. Он давно не имеет права зваться стражем границ, давно утратил беспристрастность и отстраненность, позволяющую смотреть на мир во всей его полноте. И если Всеотец до сих пор не дознался до истинной причины, то самого Хеймдалля это подтачивает неотступно. Он мог бы сесть за стол или лечь на ложе с любой, кто заглядывает в его жёлтые глаза с любопытством и ожиданием, и рассказать ей о том, что видит. Поведать, как извергаются гейзеры в царстве ванов, как цветут альвские луга дурмана, зелья из которого расходятся в остальных мирах на вес золота; как нифльхеймский туман затопляет долины ядовитыми парами, губя всё живое, не успевшее спастись, и как восходят десять лун Муспельхейма, делая ночь ярче, чем день.  
Но умолчал бы о том, как медленной пыткой разгорается рассвет над Мидгардом. К чему знать это случайной девице, к чему ранить сердце жены. Что за дело кому-то до сердца самого Хеймдалля, пусть себе смотрит с Моста, такой же неизменный и вечный, как сам Асгард.  
Шагов леди Сиф он не слышит: должно быть, теперь он не только слеп, но и глух. В ответ на его кивок она только ускоряет шаг, приближаясь к нему, сходя с радужной глади Моста в круг наблюдательного пункта.  
– Ответь, куда, леди Сиф, – говорит Хеймдалль ровно. Лезвие меча, открывающего Мост, скользит в пазы с готовностью заждавшегося зверя, спущенного с поводка. Неужели она решилась, неужели это утро станет последним утром без встреч?  
– Я никуда не направляюсь, страж, – отвечает она, и, возвращая меч на пояс, Хеймдалль ловит в её глазах золотой отблеск. – Я пришла к тебе.  
Он удивился бы больше, только если бы царица и Локи вдруг оказались живы и пришли пожелать ему доброго утра.  
– Ты не спускался в город почти две зимы, – говорит ему Сиф. – Спустись.  
– Всеотец хочет видеть меня?  
Она качает головой и поднимает на него тёмный взгляд.  
– Я хочу.  
Хеймдалль хмурится. В Сиф снова говорит голод тела, горячая кровь первых асов, гнавшая её в битвы, а в ночь Йоля приведшая в спальню Фандрала. Или нет? Сколько времени нужно женщине, чтобы зажило сердце? Больше или меньше, чем мужчине?  
– Спустись, – просит Сиф, подходя так близко, что Хеймдалль чувствует сладкий аромат её волос, щекочущий ноздри, слабый дух дублёной кожи – ремешки доспеха и пояс, холодный запах металла и почти неуловимый – ее собственный. Сиф пахнет чарующе и опасно, как носящиеся по небу валькирии, как близкая битва, как гроза. Хеймдалль тянет носом воздух, не скрывая, улавливая не только сладость бури, но и горечь, от которой сам не может избавиться.  
Тор жив, говорила Сиф друзьям. Тор умер, повторяет она себе самой. Хеймдалль смотрит ей в глаза, надеясь, что слова ему не понадобятся, но она ждёт: не отводя серьёзного взгляда, минуту, другую. Окажись кто-то достаточно близко к Мосту, он решил бы, что страж превратился, как несколько лет назад, в ледяную статую: так он неподвижен.  
Я слеп, думает Хеймдалль.  
В глазах Сиф нет ни жажды, ни боли, только знание. Так могла бы смотреть вёльва, а смотрит воин – значит, мир изменился сильнее, чем можно было бы представить.  
– Идём, – говорит Сиф, и Хеймдаль берёт ее за руку.  
\---------------------------  
14.03.2014


End file.
